


The Interrogation of Wally Franks

by ATotalNightmare



Series: I Can't Decide AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anger, Death Threats, Had this idea for a while, Interrogation, Mental Instability, Police, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Wally Franks Gone Feral, batim au, just procrastinated on making this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Wally Franks Arrested and Charged With 1st Degree Murder.[Takes place in the 'I Can't Decide' au]





	The Interrogation of Wally Franks

**Author's Note:**

> PI- Police Investigator/interrogator  
W.F.- Wally Franks

_The sound of papers is the first thing heard through the grainy audio. There's a few taps, indicating that a stack of papers is being organized._

_A feminine voice speaks. To the untrained ear, she sounds cool, giving a professional vibe, but to one who isn't new to reading people, she sounds nervous- almost scared._

PI: Mr. Franks, do you know why you're here?

_A male voice responds, high-pitched with a thick brooklyn accent._

W.F.: Well, the reason, i would say, is fairly obvious. Murder, right?

PI: Yes, sir. Specifically 1st degree murder of several individuals, most noteably, and recently, Joey Drew, Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor, and Allison Connor.

W.F.: Oh, well, i mean, i know that. So, like... What's the point of all this? If you know i killed so many people, then why are you wasting my time?

PI: Mr. Franks, you're not in a position to ask me questions. I'm the interrogator, here, not to be disrespectful.

W.F.: Well, then, get on with the questions. _[His voice is mildly annoyed and bored, but also slightly amused.]_

_The investigator clears her throat_.

PI: What were your motives in these murders? 

_A sigh emanates from Wally Franks_.

W.F.: Didn't i already tell you? They were horrible people. Much worse than i am. And, besides, who else would have taken 'em out? So i decided to take it into my own hands. I _am_ a janitor, after all, and janitors _do_ take out the trash!

PI: Do you have any evidence to back those statements up?

W.F.: Eh, even if i did, you wouldn't care. 

_The investigator hums, almost seeming to try and comfort herself_.

PI: What did they do to that angered you to the point of homicide? In the reports about you, many said that you were never a rude or violent person. What, exactly, did these people do that drove you to such lengths?

_A bitter snort comes from the male_.

W.F.: About anything you could think of. They were a cult, they killed people, tortured 'em, and so much more. For example, the amount of ink that studio used was unacceptable. 'Caused countless people to constantly go home sick from ink poisoning. There was also the money, etc etc. Can't think of everything off the top o' my head, but there was a huge list of things they did that was very much illegal. I'm just the smallest of problems they had- or, rather, created.

PI: How do you know about these acts your ex-co-workers commited? Were you involved in such deeds yourself?

_The outburst following startles the woman, a quiet yelp emanating from her_.

W.F.: _Fuck_ no! Why the _fuck_ would i torture people?! The only reason i know this bullshit is because Joey Fucking Drew forced me to clean up after him! It was fucking _sick!_ All for his little cult, to try and make 'real life cartoon characters'- Bullshit! They may have succeeded but at _what. fucking. cost?_ The lives of countless innocent people? People who had families, who had wives and husbands and _children__?_ That was the cost. A cost far greater than any debt that damned studio could reach.

PI: If i may- what do you mean by 'real life cartoons'? And how did they... succeed at such an act?

_Another angry snort is heard from Wally Franks._

W.F.: Like you'd believe me. But, since it doesn't matter, i guess i'll tell you anyways.

_A shifting is heard, and cracks follow after._

W.F.: So, basically, they made real life ink figures. Not just out of nothing but ink- but out of human souls. They got to such a feat by using a machine i helped create myself- The Ink Machine. Gallons of ink pumped through that thing day in, day out, and it helped keep them all alive. The reason why you wouldn't see 'em if you went back to the studio is because, if the machine is off, they can't make their own forms. Not sure if their souls stay trapped in the ink forever or if their souls are released, but either way, they can't come back if the machine is off. And don't ask how they managed to do that, not even i know. Definitely some demonic magic bullshit, though. There were many, many victims just to make 'em. Susie Campbell-real sweetheart she was-was one of 'em. _[A tone of, surprisingly, sadness drips through his voice for a second, before he resumes talking.]_ Susie had been the previous voice o' Alice Angel before she'd been replaced by Allison Pendle. Not too long after, she was killed and her soul was put through the machine so she could be a walking, talking, real life Alice Angel. Nothin' like i'd seen before, but despite the feat, Susie-nor i, for that matter-hadn't been happy with the decision. It's a whole long line o' bullshit, honestly. Sorry, was i rambling?

_He surprisingly seems genuinely apologetic, a complete 180 from before_.

PI: No, you're fine, Mr. Franks. I do have more questions, though. You do have a family, correct? A wife and children?

W.F.: ...Yes, i do. Why?

PI: What do you think your family think of you now?

W.F.: I...

_His voice falters, and a beat of silence passes before Wally Franks hardened voice answers._

W.F.: Don't ask me about them.

PI: Sir, i'm going to have to tell you to answer the question.

_Wally Franks snaps out again, his voice a snarl._

W.F.: Shut the fuck up. Shut your damn trap before i make you. I told you i wouldn't say shit about them, so stop fucking pushing it.

_The investigator quietly whimpers._

PI: S-Sir, you can't threaten me.

_Wally's voice is quiet. Although normally impossible to tell through audio, it's clear here that the atmosphere in the room is suffocating with an invisible threat. But then again, the threat wasn't quite invisible, as the threat was sitting in a chair across from the investigator._

W.F.: And? Who said i couldn't? I thought i couldn't actually physically attack you, not that i couldn't threaten to kill you.

PI: I can get security in here. You're not as threatening as you think you are, Mr. Franks.

_The squeal of a metal chair scraping against the floor pierces through the audio, and a creak of weight being put onto a metal table goes through as well.__ Wally's voice is even quieter, almost unheard, but it's clear all the same_.

W.F.: _I know i am. From the very second i got in here, you've been shaking like a poor little leaf. The fear in your voice is so obvious, a 5-year-old could hear it. I'm not dumb, Sarah Compice. You know who i am, and you know what i can do. Unless, of course, i don't. In that case..._

_Wally's voice holds a grin, and the tone is borderline maniacal._

W.F.: **_I could demonstrate it just for you._**

_Suddenly, the woman shrieks._

PI: _Security!_

_A door creaks open, and a rattle of chains is heard. A quiet giggle comes from Wally, before it quickly devolves into loud laughter. The man talks all the while voice breaking, almost from what seemed to be pure entertainment._

W.F.: _I'LL GET OUT! I KNOW FOR A DAMN FACT THAT YOU CAN'T CONTAIN ME! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO, YOU FUCKIN' COWARDS! YOU KNOW THE TRUTH! **YOU JUST CAN'T FACE IT!**_

_Wally's voice quickly gets quieter as he leaves the room._

_The last thing heard before the audio cuts out is the woman sobbing, and someone quietly comforting her._


End file.
